


burn this whole city down

by Kitsnickers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ):, Angst, F/M, Romance (?), anyway, kinda based off another oneshot I read, maybe I’ll start writing more Zutara fics...., they deserve better, this took me all day to write, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsnickers/pseuds/Kitsnickers
Summary: Things go much differently on the day of the final Agni Kai
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	burn this whole city down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Zutata fic so please be kind lol. I’d usually write Kataang but here we are 
> 
> The title is based off a Decemberists song called O Valencia! which is a banger
> 
> And I’ve been meaning to write a fic like this for a while so...here you go! Hope you enjoy

Everything happened too fast for Katara to process. Azula shot the lightning and Zuko screamed and jumped, but it was not enough. 

Katara felt the electricity course through her body as she fell to the ground. She heard Zuko scream again and rush towards her. She could only focus on the unimaginable pain she was in. 

“Katara!” and she heard Zuko rush towards her and kneel next to her. “We need to get you somewhere safe.” 

Katara didn’t have time to respond before Zuko picked her up, bridal style, and brought her behind a wooden pillar. Katara looked around and noticed the water rushing through the drains. Zuko noticed it too.

“You can heal yourself, right?” Zuko said. 

“I’ll try,” Katara said, finding it hard to speak. “Go fight Azula. You need to defeat her.”

“No,” Zuko said, glancing at Azula who was walking towards them. “I need to stay with you.”

Katara looked at Zuko for a few moments before kissing him. They stayed like this for a few moments before Katara pulled away. “Go, I can handle myself.” 

Zuko nodded, got up, and started fighting again. Katara tried to tune it out and wondered if it was even worth the effort to heal herself. But then she remembered her family, her friends, Zuko, and most importantly, her tribe. Right now, it seemed like she was the last Southern Water Tribe waterbender and she didn’t want to give the Southern Raiders the satisfaction of wiping out the waterbenders from her tribe.

She pulled the water out of the drain and brought it to her chest. The cool water felt good against her skin and she waited for the pain to go away. Except it wasn’t going away. Katara panicked and brought more water out. That didn’t work either. Katara was now wishing she had the spirit oasis water on her right now.

Maybe she was doing it wrong? Katara kept trying again and again, but nothing was happening and Katara was getting weaker and could feel her life slipping away. Katara closed her eyes, trying to keep calm but heard footsteps. She opened her eyes and turned round to see Zuko grabbing some chains.

“Katara, are you okay?”

Katara shook her head and she tried her best not to burst into tears. Zuko started walking towards her but Katara furiously shook her head. 

“Defeat Azula,” Katara said. “And stop worrying about me.” 

“If you die,” Zuko said, his breath shaky. “I swear to stars that I’ll burn this whole city down.”

“Zuko…” Katara said, and tears sprang to her eyes. “You don’t need to do that.” 

Zuko opened his mouth to respond but Azula sent flames towards him, which he narrowly dodged. Katara closed her eyes, trusting Zuko would defeat Azula. He had too. Katara remembered the first time they had met and smiled at far they had come and as she took her last breaths, Zuko fought with rage and pain, but most importantly, the spirit and cleverness of Katara. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s angst hours. Also, fun fact, most oneshots I write are longer than this lol. This just ended up being short


End file.
